This invention relates to improvements in a circuit interrupter including a self-restoring type current limiting device.
In circuit interrupters including a conventional self-restoring type current limiting device, it has been already proposed to connect a resistor across the current limiting device in order to reduce the severity of the overload imposed upon the latter. If the current limiting device were to be operated with a current below its threshold current due to some fault, there might be a danger that the resistor connected across the device would be burnt out.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to overcome the problem of the prior art circuit interrupters as above described by the provision of safety means for the abovementioned resistor connected across the self-restoring type current limiting device of circuit interrupters.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved circuit interrupter comprising a self-restoring type current limiting device and means for preventing flashover from occurring in the circuit interrupter upon interrupting a short-circuiting current.